


hope will show your smile again

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: my hollow heart has bled me dry [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fic, Reaper76 Week, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: It sneaks up on him one day. The realization that he's fallen in love with Jack.





	

It sneaks up on him one day.

They’re sitting around a fire in a hotel, just talking and drinking a bottle of whiskey that Jack’s particularly fond of – it’s vintage, the reward for a job well done. Jack’s telling a story about when he was a child and fell down a well; it’s quite amusing, but that isn’t what Gabe is paying attention to.

Instead, his attention is caught by the way the fire makes Jack’s eyes sparkle. Their colour is deeper, reminding Gabe of the sea during a storm, and there’s a faint smattering of freckles across Jack’s nose and cheeks that he hadn’t noticed before. His hair looks like spun gold, the flickering light of the fire giving the illusion of a halo.

“... and it took my brother two hours to figure out a way to fish me out,” Jack finishes, chuckling a little.

Gabe sees how his eyes water, how Jack blinks away the tears only for them to be caught in his lashes and sparkle in the firelight. His eyes glitter, bright and brilliant, and Gabe can’t look away.

There’s music filtering up from the bar below. Gabe can make out the strains of it – he knows the words, has heard the song countless times and clearly Jack has too, because he hums along.

It’s pleasant. The whiskey burns as Gabe takes a sip, but he can’t look away from Jack.

Luckily for him, Jack’s staring into the fire. He’s curled up on the couch, perching his tumbler of whiskey on the tops of his knees in his hands. He continues to hum softly, swaying a little in time to the music.

He’s a beautiful sight.

Later, when Jack asks him, Gabe will not know what came over him. It was simply an urge, a thought, that he follow through on.

He leans across the space between them, cupping his hand behind Jack’s head and turning his face towards him.

He kisses him. Soft and sweet.

Jack tastes like the fine whiskey they’ve shared. Like something else, something that reminds Gabe of a _feeling_ rather than a taste.

He tastes like home.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** “Over the Airwaves” - Voice/Music  
>  **Words:** 358 words
> 
> Something short but sweet. :)


End file.
